Last Chance
by baekkie21
Summary: [CHAP END]Ketika aku berusaha memberikan kejutan indah untukmu, kamu salah paham, semua menjadi kacau. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal, aku memang bodoh Maafkan aku karena baru mengetahui semuanya di akhir, ketika kesempatan awal hanya tersisa 10% lagi. Aku berharap, kau mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku HUNHAN GENDERWITCH NO CHILDREN!
1. Chapter 1

**_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chance**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Beberapa jam yang lalu…]**

Luhan berlari ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya mengingat sebentar lagi pelatihan untuk lomba pratikum kima tingkat nasional akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Luhan sebenarnya tak enak meminta bantuan kekasihnya saat ini, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sesekali Luhan membetulkan letak kaca mata khusus untuk pratikum miliknya karena terlihat melorot, bahkan hampir jatuh. Ia masih waras untuk tidak membuat Kwon Saem memakinya hanya karena ia membuat kaca mata mahal itu tergores atau parahnya lagi patah. Samar-samar ia lihat Kris, salah satu teman kekasihnya seperti menunjuk ke arahnya lalu disusul kedua sahabat kekasihnya dan sang kekasih menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua sahabat dan kekasihnya itu duduk ke arah berlawanan darinya.

"Hosh... Hosh... ahir..."Luhan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun, kekasihnya untuk mendudukan pantatnya. Sang kekasih menatap Luhan heran namun tangannya dengan cekatan memberikan sebotol air mineral miliknya.

"Hey kau kenapa? Kenapa harus berlari?"tanya Sehun bingung sambil mengerakkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya. Luhan menegak habis air mineral yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Luhan mulai mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"Hun, tolonglah aku"pinta Luhan dengan tatapan memelas, matanya berkedip-kedip, bibirnya mengerucut dengan sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Oh sungguh, Sehun tak kuat melihat agyeo Luhan saat ini.

"Apa lagi kali ini tuan putri? Buku catatanmu tertinggal atau tugasmu lagi?"celetuk seseorang dengan nada mengejek membuat Luhan mendelik tak suka.

"Diam kau Kim Kai! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"bentak Luhan kesal. Dari semua sahabat Sehun, Luhan paling membenci Kai. Satu-satunya orang dengan mulut besar dan kepala sekeras batu yang pernah Luhan temui. Namun sayang, orang itu adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hey, ini juga urusanku, Sehun adalah sahabatku" Rupanya Kai masih ingin terus menggoda Luhan, Sehun mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kai selalu berhasil memancing emosi kekasihnya.

"Sehun adalah kekasihku! Dasar hitam, akan ku laporkann tingkahmu pada Kyungsoo dan kupastikan dia takkan memaafkanmu!"ancam Luhan dan sangat ampuh untuk membuat Kai diam seribu kata. Mulutnya mengatup erat-erat. Kalau sudah membawa Kyungsoo, Kai pasti menjadi lemah dan otomatis kalah.

"Sudahlah Kai, berhenti mengusik kekasihku"lerai Sehun seperti biasanya dengan sorot mata malas menatap sahabat hitam sekaligus menyebalkannya itu. Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang masih kesal dengan Kai, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna membuat Sehun gemas. Tangan kekarnya mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau mau minta tolong apa, hm?"tanya Sehun lembut. Kai ingin nyeletuk lagi namun bibirnya sudah terlanjur di bekap Park Chanyeol. Sahabat tiang lainnya malah tertawa terbahak tanpa ada niat menolongnya.

"Hun, aku lupa membawa alat pratikumku, ehm lebih tepatnya tak sengaja rusak karena tanganku tak bisa diam dan aku lupa membelinya kemarin-" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, berharap kekasih tampannya itu mau membantunya.

"Bisakah kau tolong belikan alatnya sekarang?"tanya Luhan memelas, Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya saat merajuk.

"Kau ini, Lu. Kami baru selesai latihan basket untuk pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, biarkan Sehun menikmati istirahat tambahannya"celetuk Kai lagi yang sudah terbebas dari bekapan tangan Park Chanyeol. Luhan ingin membalas ucapan Kai namun di tahan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, kau buru-buru kan? Alat apa yang harus aku beli, lebih cepat lebih baik"tutur Sehun lembut, Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun lalu memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisan.

"Itu nama alatnya dan-" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menengok arlojinya. 30 menit lagi latihan di mulai.

"-Latihan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, jadi ku mohon kau segera membelinya"sambung Luhan sambil memelas. Sehun sweetdrop, ia berharap jarak sekolah dan tempat ia harus membeli alat aneh itu tak jauh.

"O-okey, lalu dimana aku membeli alat ini?"tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Kau tahu letak perusahaan Baba?"

"Iya" _'jangan katakan jika aku harus membeli di daerah sana, Luhan'_ batin Sehun.

"Pak Lim bilang tempat beli alat itu ada di blok G persis di belakang perusahaan Babaku" Kris memuncratkan _orange juice_ yang ia minum. Dan sialnya, itu mengenai kaos latihan basket Kai.

"Ya ampun, Lu. Itu sangat jauh, kau yakin bisa sampai dalam waktu 30 menit?"tanya Kris ke Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat, diliriknya Luhan yang menatapnya dengan memelas.

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan"Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi"pamit Sehun lalu berlari ke basement untuk mencari mobilnya setelah mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas. Sesaat setelah kepergian sehun, Kai terlihat mencibir ke arah Luhan sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Kenapa?!"tanya Luhan ketus saat menyadari ketiga sahabat kekasihnya menatapnya tak percaya, kecuali Kai. Kai masih menatap mengejek dirinya.

"Menyusahkan sekali, untung Baby Soo tak seperti dirimu"cibir Kai membuat Luhan melempar botol air mineral kosong ke arah Kai. Kai mendelik tajam ke arah Luhan setelahnya.

"Aku tak main-main dengan _ancaman_ ku tadi Tuan Kim Kai, dan kurasa Tuan Park Chanyeol dan Tuan Kris Wu tak akan berminat ikut campur, bukan?"tutur Luhan penuh penekanan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi ke laboraturium. Ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdebat dengan Kai.

"Astaga Kai, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Luhan benar-benar mengadu ke Kyungsoo, kau baru baikan dengannya tiga hari yang lalu. Yang benar saja"ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Untung tadi kau yang terkena cipratan muncratanku, bukan Luhan. Jika tadi yang kena Luhan, bukan hanya Sehun yang menghajarku tapi Taozi juga akan menghajarku lalu ngembek berhari-hari. Itu menyeramkan"tambah Kris sambil membayangkan dirinya di hajar Sehun lalu di hajar Tao yang notabene gebetannya saat ini lalu Tao tiba-tiba menghilang tak memberinya kabar. Kris cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong masalah cipatranmu tadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab"ucap Kai mengganti topik. sejujurnya ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan marah lagi padanya.

"Bertanggung jawab apa?"tanya Kris malas. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bayar makananku ini"balas Kai sambil tertawa puas. Kris mengamati banyaknya bungkusan makanan milik Kai. Ugh, ia jadi tak bisa mengajak Tao kencan lagi nanti sepulang sekolah.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja"ucap Kris pasrah. Kai tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Kris, namun perlahan ekspresi Kai berganti menjadi suram seiring terdengarnya dering ponsel Kai. Chanyeol dan Kris menatap Kai bingung.

"Appamu menghubungimu? Angkat saja, dan jelaskan baik-baik masalah mobil yang tak sengaja kau tabrakan ke pohon itu"tebak Chanyeol sekaligus memberi saran, namun ekspresi Kai belum berubah dan tangannya belum tergerak untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hey, jangan takut, kau anak tunggal pasti Tuan Kim memaafkan kamu"tambah Kris, namun Kai masih tak bergeming. Karena rasa penasaran Chanyeol dan Kris yang tinggi, mereka menengok ke arah ponsel Kai.

Dan ya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, Kyungsoo menghubungimu!"ucap Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau Luhan"umpat Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Sehun Side_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish, bagaimana ini, kenapa macet sekali"geram Sehun sambil terus memcet klakson berharap mobil-mobil di depannya mau menyingkir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang jalanan macet dan Sehun tak bisa menyalip di kondisi seperti ini. Sehun berharap Luhan tak kan marah jika ia datang terlambat. Tapi sepertinya ia pasti akan terlambat jika masih macet seperti ini.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

"Ayolah… jangan marah terus, aku minta maaf"bujuk Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam dengan bibir yang sengaja ia poutkan. Luhan sedang marah.

"Maafkan aku, aku kan hanya telat 5 menit"bujuk Sehun, ia tak sadar jika apa yang barusan ia ucapkan malah membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Apa?! Hanya 5 menit katamu? Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana nasibku ketika Kwon Sosaengnim memaki-makiku, untung saja ada Taehyung yang mau meminjamkan alatnya untukku"semprot Luhan kesal, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa membalas lagi, bagaimanapun juga, ia pasti kalah jika beradu mulut dengan Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah…"

"Kau. Memang. Salah."potong Luhan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia sedang berfikir bagaimana cara membujuk Luhannya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Bubble Tea Taro untuk menebus kesalahanku?"tawar Sehun, sebenarnya Luhan ingin bilang iya karena ia sangat menyukai Bubble Tea Taro, namun ia enggan mengucapkannya.

"Hmm, boneka Teddy Bear yang kau lihat di mall minggu kemarin, bagaimana?"tawar Sehun lagi, Luhan benar-benar tak tahan, namun sayangnya besar amarahnya masih menguasai dirinya.

"Ah aku yakin yang satu ini kau pasti menerimanya"ucap Sehun percaya diri membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Sehun bingung.

"Boneka Hello Kitty Limited Edition bagaimana?"tawar Sehun, tanpa babibu lagi, Luhan langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau menang, tapi benar ya, kau belikan aku boneka Hello Kitty Limited Edition itu"ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

"Pasti"balas Sehun sambil mencubit pipi tembem Luhan hingga sedikit memerah. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ish… sakit tau"ringis Luhan sambil mengelus kedua pipi tembemnya. Sehun malah mengecup kedua pipi merah Luhan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?"goda Sehun membuat Luhan memukul lengan Sehun, walaupun Luhan adalah seorang yeoja, pukulannya lumayan terasa juga. Lumayan sakit.

"Appo… kenapa memukulku? Aku kan hanya ingin melakukan adegan romantis"ucap Sehun kesal sambil mengelus lengan kanannya.

"Babo"balas Luhan namun ia tetap mengelus lengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kajja"ajak Luhan yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Sehun.

"Katanya mau membelikanku boneka Hello Kitty Limited Edition"gerutu Luhan kesal. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini masih jam sekolah, nanti saja sepulang sekolah"jawab Sehun membuat Luhan merona, ia lupa kalau sekolah usai sekitar 2 jam lagi. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu merangkul Luhan.

"Sekarang kita ke kelas dulu"sambung Sehun dengan senyumannya yang cukup membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya meleleh, termasuk Luhan.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika kau membelikanku Bubble Tea Taro dulu"pinta Luhan sambil mengeluarkan juruh agyeo-nya. Sehun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, agyeo Luhan selalu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Euhm, tapi tadi ketika aku menawarkanmu Bubble Tea, kenapa hanya diam?"tanya Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah kedai Bubble Tea langganannya dengan Luhan, tangan kanannya masih di rangkulkan di pundak Luhan.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, mana mungkin aku akan bisa mendapatkan boneka Hello Kitty Limited Edition kesayanganku"balas Luhan dengan senyumannya membuat Sehun menggeleng.

"Sejujurnya, tak perlu begitu, aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu"balas Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bubble Tea Taro satu"pinta Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Bubble Tea Coklat satu"pinta Sehun kemudian.

"Kata-katamu tadi tak bohong kan?"tanya Luhan sambil menunggu Bubble Tea pesanannya.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau bilang _'Sejujurnya, tak perlu begitu, aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu'_ , ingat?"balas Luhan sambil menirukan ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak"ucap Sehun lalu memberikan Bubble Tea pesanan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, boneka Teddy Bear putih yang minggu lalu aku lihat, bolehkah?"tanya Luhan lalu menyeruput Bubble Tea Taro-nya. Sehun menggeleng melihat sifat manja kekasihnya, namun itulah daya tarik Luhan.

"Euhmm, kajja, sebentar lagi masuk kelas"ucap Sehun lalu kembali merangkul Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan lebih muda setahun dari Sehun, tapi ia sudah satu angkatan dengan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, bukan karena kekayaan ayahnya yang menjadi salah satu pengusaha tersukses se-Asia, namun memang otak-nya lah yang cerdas. Tidak hanya dirinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

"Kemana Kyungsoo, pelatihan kan sudah selesai sejak tadi?"tanya Luhan ke Kai lalu duduk di bangkunya. Bangku Kai dengan Kyungsoo ada di depan bangkunya dengan Sehun, sedangkan bangku Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun ada di belakangnya. Kris dan Tao ada di kelas XII C.

"Jangan tanya Kai, mereka sedang berkelahi"sahut Chanyeol dari belakang membuat Baekhyun menendang tulang kering kekasihnya itu.

"Appo…"ringis Chanyeol sambil menunduk mengelus kakinya. Tak lama, Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada sebuah buku biologi menampar wajahnya.

"Siapa ini? Pasti Kkamjong?"geram Chanyeol sambil memegangi wajahnya yang agak memerah. Namun, bukannya membela, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menendang tulang keringnya.

"Akh… Baek, ini sakit"ringis Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain, babo"omel Baekhyun lalu menjitak kepala kekasihnya.

"Akh… cukup Baek, aku minta maaf"pinta Chanyeol memelas, Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita jangan berkelahi seperti mereka ya"ucap Sehun lembut lalu mengusak lembut rambut kekasihnya.

"Aku harap begitu, Oppa"balas Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Woah, kau memanggilku Oppa"ucap Sehun girang lalu mengecup pipi kiri Luhan membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Pipi Luhan merona.

"Sehun-ah…"ucap Luhan malu, Sehun yang menyadari situasi saat ini langsung memeluk Luhan, menyembunyikan wajah memerah Luhan di dada bidangnya. Namun, hal ini tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang lalu mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kai takut-takut, masalahnya Kyungsoo masih marah dengannya. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan lupa menjemput adik Kyungsoo, Seungsoo, padahal itu keinginan dirinya sendiri. Baru tadi pagi hubungan mereka membaik, namun gara-gara Kai hampir memukul Luhan dengan kaleng colanya, Kyungsoo marah lagi.

"Baek, aku duduk denganmu ya"pinta Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah bangku Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Kai. Baekhyun beralih menatap kekasihnya.

"Tak papa, Kyungsoo duduklah"Chanyeol segera memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas lalu duduk di bangku Kyungsoo –sebelah Kai. Ia tak mau Baekhyun menjadi seperti Kyungsoo yang marah karena masalah lumayan sepele. Menurutnya sepele.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk di tengah-tengah"gerutu Luhan lumayan kesal lalu mengeluarkan buku biologinya karena sebentar lagi Shin Sosaengnim –guru biologi mereka akan datang.

"Mungkin tuhan menunjukan, jika kita pasangan yang sempurna"bisik Sehun membuat pipi Luhan lagi-lagi merona, sepertinya mudah bagi Sehun untuk membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Sudah, lupakan, buka bukumu, sebentar lagi Shin Saem datang"ucap Luhan dengan nada agak memerintah. Sehun menurutinya.

"Kenapa kau mau pindah, babo"ucap Kai kesal. Chanyeol membuka buku biologinya.

"Aku tak ingin Baekhyun marah, sudah buka bukumu"ucap Chanyeol, Kai hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Memerintahku?"tanya Kai tak suka.

"Terserah apa katamu"balas Chanyeol pelan sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Shin Sosaengnim yang sudah memasuki kelas.

"Saya harap semua sudah mengerjakan tugas proyek individu bulan lalu, tolong Kyungsoo kumpulkan"ucap Shin Sosaengnim. Kyungsoo –ketua kelas, bangkit dari bangkunya lalu mulai mengambil tugas proyek murid lainnya.

"Kau sudah buatkan?"tanya Luhan sambil mengambil tugas proyeknya.

"Tentu sudah, kan kau membantuku saat itu"balas Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa? Belum buat?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa lagi tugas miliknya. Kai menggeleng.

"Aku sudah buat tapi aku lupa membawanya"ucap Kai frustasi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan saja jika kau tak membuatnya"ucap Chanyeol enteng membuat Kai menggeram.

"Sumpah, aku sudah membuatnya bersama Kyungsoo dua minggu lalu"balas Kai kesal.

"Oh, saat itu, aku percaya"balas Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah, ada 5 orang yang belum mengumpulkan tugasnya"ucap Shin Sosaengnim menggantung membuat Kai benar-benar ketakutan.

"Nama siswa yang saya panggil, sekarang juga ke ruangan saya"sambung Shin Sosaengnim. Keringat dingin Kai mengucur deras.

"Kim Jae Rin"

"Ryu Jae Min"

"Lee Jae Suk"

"Permisi Saem, ini tugas saya, maaf saya kira saya lupa membawanya"ucap Jae Suk dengan gemetar sambil menyerahkan tugas nya. Shin Sosaengnim tersenyum lalu mengecek pekerjaan Jae Suk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk"Kai ingin sekali jika Jae Suk adalah dirinya, namun itu tak mungkin.

"Song Dae Bak"

"Dan yang terakhir… Kim Jong Jae"Kai membulatkan matanya, ia tak di panggil, padahal ia tak mengumpulkan apa-apa.

"Kau tak dipanggil Kai?"tanya Chanyeol. Kai terdiam lalu menoleh ke belakang –ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih"gumam Kai pelan lalu kembali focus dengan pelajaran.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

"Kita jadi pergi kan?"tanya Luhan sambil merapikan buku-bukunya, Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai sebentar.

"Jadi, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar saja"bisik Sehun pelan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini masalah Kai dan Kyungsoo"bisik Sehun pelan membuat Luhan mengangguk. Bagaimanapun Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik Sehun dan Luhan, begitu pula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya"panggil Kai namun Kyungsoo terlihat tak perduli. Kai menarik Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tahu kau yang membuatkan ulang tugas proyek tadi"ucap Kai tulus.

"Aku lelah, kau begitu kasar, kau tahu, kau egois"ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi"bisik Luhan, Sehun mengangguk lalu mengatakan hal yang sama ke Chanyeol.

"Kajja"Chanyeol menarik pelan Baekhyun keluar kelas, begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan.

"Huft, aku harap kita tidak seperti mereka"ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke basement sekolah dengan tangannya yang di genggam erat Sehun.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi"Sehun lagi-lagi mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menciumku terus?"tanya Luhan kesal, sudah lebih dari 5 kali Sehun mencium pipinya hari ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"balas Sehun singkat namun mampu membuat Luhan merona.

"Silahkan masuk"Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tahu, hari ini sangat melelahkan, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo dan Kai bertengkar, ku rasa itu masalah yang serius"ucap Luhan ketika Sehun memasangkan seatbelt nya.

"Mungkin, Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar marah tadi"tambah Sehun lalu melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah Mall.

"Kita mau langsung beli boneka Hello Kitty Limited Edition itu?"tanya Sehun begitu mereka sampai. Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo"ucap Sehun tak kalah semangat sambil membukakan seatbelt untuk Luhan.

"Kau sangat menyukai Hello Kitty, dasar maniak"ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau maniak coklat"balas Luhan, sangat lucu. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan tanpa perduli dengan tatapan orang lain.

"Kau ini, ini tempat umum"ucap Luhan kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan di apartemenmu"balas Sehun membuat Luhan berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya itu, tapi lagi-lagi, itulah daya tarik dari Luhan.

"Hey, jangan lari"Sehun berhasil mengejar Luhan lalu merangkul Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku haus, minum dulu ya"ajak Sehun, Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Euhm… baiklah, untuk Oppaku yang tampan ini"goda Luhan, entah kenapa pipi Sehun langsung merona membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu merona"ucap Luhan girang.

"Eh, jika kau cium aku lagi, aku akan marah seperti Kyungsoo"Luhan bergerak mundur ketika menyadari Sehun akan menciumnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, yang penting kita minum dulu ya, aku benar-benar haus"ajak Sehun membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

"Woah… lihat lah Sehun, boneka itu sangat bagus dan lucu"ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebar setiap kali melihat boneka Hello Kitty.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 10 kali"sahut Sehun malas membuat Luhan mendecih kesal.

"Aku mau yang itu, tolong ambilkan"ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka Hello Kitty yang paling besar ukurannya. Sehun hanya menurut saja.

"Sudah? Ayo kita nonton"ajak Sehun semangat namun Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku juga mau yang itu, boleh ya…"pinta Luhan sambil menunjuk salah satu boneka berukuran pas di genggaman Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil boneka yang tadi ia tunjuk.

"Lucunya"gumam Luhan lalu membawanya ke kasir.

"Sehun, bayar"panggil Luhan, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan lalu memberikan kartu-nya.

"Terima kasih tampan"ucap Luhan, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan akan makin manja jika sudah seperti ini situasinya.

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi? Aku ingin nonton"pinta Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tadi kau bilang mau membelikanku boneka Teddy Bear putih"ucap Luhan menagih janji Sehun.

"Ahhh, baiklah, kajja"balas Sehun kurang semangat lalu menggandeng Luhan ke toko yang sempat ia dan Luhan datangi minggu lalu.

"Lu, lihatlah"ucap Sehun semangat ketika melihat ada kalung pasangan di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Aku ingin itu, ayo"ajak Sehun lalu menarik pelan Luhan ke dalam toko perhiasan itu.

"Ini, boleh aku coba lihat?"tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung yang sama seperti yang ada di spanduk di depan toko ini.

"Woah… bagus ya, ini untuk pasangan ya?"tanya Sehun, pegawai itu mengangguk.

"Ini juga limited edition karena hanya ada satu pasang saja"tambah pegawai itu. Sehun tersenyum. Ia menatap lagi kedua kalung berbentuk setengah hati yang jika di satukan akan menjadi sebuah hati yang utuh.

"Lu, apa kau suka?"tanya Sehun sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Tentu aku sangat suka, bentuknya elegan, namun harganya terlalu mahal"balas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku ambil ini"ucap Sehun mantap lalu menyerahkan black cardnya. Pegawai itu mengangguk lalu mengemasi kalung yang Sehun beli.

"Hun, kau terlalu boros, harga kalung itu sangatlah mahal"omel Luhan.

"Sudahlah, sini aku pakaikan"ucao Sehun lembut lalu memakaikan Luhan kalung yang tadi ia beli.

"Kau cantik"puji Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah, di tambah lagi, sekarang Luhan sedang mengenakan kalung pemberiannya.

"Sini, aku akan memakaikan milikmu"ucap Luhan sambil meminta Sehun agak mendekat. Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Kau tampan"kini Luhan yang memuji Sehun. Sehun memang tampan, tapi Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh –spesial ketia ia dan Sehun memakai barang kembar yang harganya sangat mahal.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke toko boneka Teddy Bear yang kau inginkan"ucap Sehun, dengan segera Luhan menarik Sehun keluar toko perhiasan tadi.

"Kita serasi"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Memang, kita memang pasangan yang paling serasi dari semua pasangan yang ada"tambah Sehun.

"Gombal"komentar Luhan membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibir-nya.

"Itu dia"ucap Luhan senang sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka, benar-benar maniak boneka.

"Ahh, sudah ada yang mengambilnya"Luhan terlihat sedih ketika ia menyadari ada seorang anak kecil mengambil boneka itu lalu men=mbayarnya di kasir bersama Eomma dan Appa-nya.

"Yasudah, lain kali pasti ada yang lebih bagus, lagipula kamu sudah memilik Hello Kitty"hibur Sehun, Luhan menggangguk walupun ia masih sedih.

"Bagaimana kita nonton? Film romantis sepertinya bagus"tawar Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Bukannya kau lebih suka Action atau Petualangan daripada romantis?"tanya Luhan bingung.

"Selagi kamu tersenyum, aku suka semuanya"balas Sehu membuat pipi Luhan lagi-lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya merona.

"Gombal, gombal, gombal"ucap Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"goda Sehun sambil mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Sudahlah, ayo nonton film"ucap Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kajja"Sehun merangkul Luhan lagi lalu berjalan menuju CINEMAX dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Sesekali ia melirik kalung yang Luhan kenakan.

"Kau cantik"puji Sehun begitu sampai di tempat pemesanan tiket. Luhan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkannya berkali-kali, Oh Sehun"ucap Luhan sambil memilih film yang akan di tonton dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Tapi kau memang cantik"ucap Sehun lagi, Luhan mendengus lalu menarik Sehun agar ia melihat daftar filmnya.

"Bagaimana yang ini saja, filmnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi dan 5 menit sebelum mulai kita sudah harus ada di dalam"tawar Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh. Seperti yang tadi Luhan katakan, Sehun lebih tertarik dengan film Action atau Petualangan, jadi jika di suruh memilih film romantis, ia akan sangat bingung.

"Sudah, ayo kita beli popcorn dulu"ajak Luhan setelah memberikan sebuah tiket ke Sehun.

"Kau mau apa? Aku sih popcorn dan coca cola saja"tanya Luhan sambil membaca menunya.

"Aku ingin dirimu"balas Sehun membuat Luhan merona namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Jawab dengan benar"ucap Luhan pelan, Sehun terkekeh ketika menyadari kekasihnya merona lagi.

"Aku fried fries dengan coca cola saja"balas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Satu Fried Fries, satu Popcorn, dan 2 coca cola"pesan Luhan, tak lama pesanannya selesai, belumsempat Luhan membayar namun Sehun sudah terlebih dulu memberikan kartunya.

"Biar aku saja"

"Euhm… kau sangat baik hari ini"

"Karena aku Oppamu"

"Euhmm… baiklah Oppa"

.

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, ini tempat umum"

"Aku tak perduli"

"Setidaknya kau tak melakukannya di bibir, babo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Chapter 1** **FIN** **_**


	2. I Love You More Than What You Know

**_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chance**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku mencintaimu dan berjanji takkan membuatmu teringat dengan traumamu itu, kuharap kau percaya dengan janji itu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu lebih besar dari apa yang kau tahu"-Oh Se hun_

 _"Aku terikat dengan trauma itu hingga kau datang dan berjanji akan melepaskan trauma itu, menyatakan cinta ribuan kali. aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku karena sempat meragukanmu. Meragukan jika kau memang tulus mencintaimu"-Xiao Lu han_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya persis di depan pintu gerbang kokoh rumah Luhan. Dengan gentle, Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengaman Luhan membuat Luhan merona diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun tak lama, ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung jika tiba-tiba Sehun terkikik geli. Aneh.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"tanya Luhan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian.

"Kau manis jika sedang merona, hahaha" Namun Sehun kembali terkikik di akhir kalimatnya membuat Luhan memberengut kesal. Sehun mengacak gemas pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Aish… jangan cemberut begitu, aku kan hanya bercanda"rajuk Sehun sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Luhan. Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat Sehun merajuk seperti ini.

"Ya ya ya, kalau begitu aku masuk ya"pamit Luhan. Belum sempat Luhan membuka pintu mobil, lengannya di tahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Luhan menoleh.

"Hmmm, aku ingin minta maaf masalah tadi saat aku telat membawakan alat pratikummu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika jalanan akan semacet itu"jelas Sehun dan jangan lupakan tatapan memelasnya. Luhan tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap lembut manik mata kekasihnya.

Cup.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, tak perlu merasa bersalah, lagipula tadi ada Taehyung yang mau meminjamkanku alat pratikumnya dan lagi aku tak seharusnya menyuruhmu seenaknya seperti tadi"jelas Luhan penjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

"Eih, aku memang sudah seharusnya membantu _calon istriku_ "balas Sehun dan lagi-lagi Luhan merona hebat karena satu kalimat cheesy Sehun. Menyadari wajahnya yang sudah berwarna semerah tomat, Luhan memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Ia dapat mendengar jelas kekehan Sehun.

"S-sudahlah, aku pergi" Belum sempat kaki mungil Luhan melangkah, lagi-lagi Sehun menahan lengan Luhan. Luhan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdebar karena Sehun.

"A-apa lagi?"tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, kemari mendekat"pinta Sehun dengan senyum andalannya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat ratusan wanita bahkan lebih meleleh ketika melihatnya.

"M-mendekat?!"tanya Luhan was-was, tak dapat di tahan lagi, kali ini Sehun sudah tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat ekspresi was-was kekasihnya.

"Hey, aku tidak akan macam-macam, hanya ingin membisikan sesuatu"jelas Sehun, dengan ragu Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun.

Cup.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"pekik Luhan kaget setelah ia selesai mengumpulkan puing-puing kesadarannya.

"Hey, aku hanya menunjukan, seharusnya tadi kau menciumku di bagian bibir seperti apa yang tadi ku lakukan, bukan di pipi"kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Ia tak berniat untuk berteriak, mengomeli Sehun, atau apapun itu. Ciuman mendadak Sehun tadi, cukup untuk membuatnya membeku lagi.

"Kau diam saja, apa kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?"goda Sehun, sontak Luhan memukul keras lengan Sehun lalu berlari keluar dari mobil Sehun. Sehun meringis pelan sambil mengelus lengannya, namun ia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menggoda kekasih kesayangannya itu.

Setelah memastikan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya.

 **.**

 **Last Chance**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun Sunbae-nim!"panggil seorang gadis semangat.

"Oh Sehun! Sunbae-nimmm!"teriaknya lagi namun belum ada respon dari Sehun.

"Oh Sehun!"panggil gadis itu lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras membuat Sehun menoleh. Gadis itu terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah Sehun, Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau kemari?"tanya gadis itu membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau kemari?"ulang gadis itu lagi dengan volume suara yang lumayan keras, Sehun dengan bingung mengikuti intruksi gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun malas dengan headphone masih melekat di kedua telinganya. Tenang saja, Sehun masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu Karen avolume music yang ia dengarkan tak begitu keras.

"Ehmm, b-bisakah sunbae melepaskan headphone-nya? Sebentar saja"mohon gadis itu, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu lagi-lagi menuruti ucapan _hoobae_ nya.

"SEHUN SUNBAE AYO BERKENCAN"pekik gadis itu semangat setelah Sehun melepaskan headphonenya. Sehun reflek membekap bibir gadis bersuara cempreng itu. Untung saja, ia sedang berada di lorong jadi tidak banyak yang mendengar walaupun gadis yang entah siapa itu berteriak tadi.

"Hey, apa maksudmu gadis kecil? Se-antreo sekolah ini pun tau jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari itu, namanya Xiao Lu asal tahu saja"kesal Sehun dengan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Bukannya takut atau menangis, dengan berani gadis itu langsung berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Sehun.

Sehun terhenyak, gadis ini memeluknya sangat erat. Gadis itu terus melumat bibirnya dan berusaha memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong gadis itu hingga terhempas ke dinding.

"HEY KAU!"teriak Sehun emosi sambil menunjuk wajah gadis itu yang sebentar lagi akan menangis, namun Sehun tak perduli. "Kuingatkan kau sekali lagi, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu adalah XIAO LU dan memang hanya XIAO LU bukan KAU"sambung Sehun penuh penekanan. Sehun menghusap bibirnya kasar lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari _hoobae_ kurang ajar itu.

Sehun berbalik sebentar, gadis itu tampak menagis dengan deras namun siapa perduli. "Kau hoobae kurang ajar, kutekankan sekali lagi, kekasihku itu hanya XIAO LU seorang dan takkan berubah sampai kapanpun!" tegas Sehun lagi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Beruntung tadi Sehun tak melayangkan tamparannya karena sadar _hoobae_ kurang ajar itu adalah seorang gadis.

.

.

.

 __"Sehun-ah, what are you doing?!"__

.

.

.

"Hiks… Baekhyun-ah, Soo-ah"lirih Luhan dengan derai air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju bangkunya. Baekhyun yang kaget memutar balik kursinya menghadap bangku Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?"tanya Kyungsoo cemas sambil mengelus lembut punggung Luhan. Baekhyun segera mengambil air mineral miliknya yang ia letakkan di dalam tas.

"Lu, minumlah dulu lalu ceritakan apa yang terjadi"titah Baekhyun sambil memberikan air mineralnya. Luhan yang masih sesenggukan akibat tangisannya tadi berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir lalu meraih air mineral yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia meneguk cepat air mineral Baekhyun.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu lalu ceritakan kau ini kenapa?"ucap Kyungsoo lembut, ia dan Baekhyun sempat kaget melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya, namun sebisa mungkin Luhan menutupinya dengan beberapa buku yang ia bawa.

"Hiks… Sehun hiks… Baekhyun-ah Soo-ah hiks.. d-dia hiks…"lagi-lagi Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan sweeter kesayangannya. Luhan tampak tak perduli dengan sweeternya yang sudah basah akibat air matanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan cemas.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu menangis, Lu. Kami sangat khawatir melihatmu seperti ini"tutur Baekhyun lembut sambil terus mengelus telapak tangan Luhan.

"Tadi aku hiks… melihat Sehun hiks… berciuman hiks… hiks… dengan hoobae kita hiks... hiks…"tangis Luhan pecah lagi di akhir kalimatnya. Bola Mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya, Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang setia ditambah Luhan adalah pacar pertamanya dan perjuangan Sehun untuk mendapatkan Luhan itu tidak mudah.

"Apa kau serius? Masa iya Sehun seperti itu?"tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat lalu ia mulai menceritakan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Luhan berpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kantin tadi karena ia harus mengambil beberapa buku di kelas Jihyun, temannya. Kelas Jihyun ada di dekat lorong yang sepi, apalagi sekarang masih jam istirahat, Luhan sampit bergidik ngeri ketika melewati lorong itu. Jika suasananya ramai mungkin tidak akan se-seram itu._

" _Jihyun-ah, kau sudah selesai membaca novelnya kan?"tanya Luhan sesampainya di bangku Jihyun. Jihyun terrsenyum lalu mengambil 3 buku novel dari dalam tasnya._

" _Sudah eonni, kapan-kapan aku pinjam lagi ya"balas Jihyun dengan senyumannya yang tentu saja juga dibalas Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah indahnya._

" _Tentu saja, aku pergi dulu ya, titipkan salamku untuk ibu dan ayahmu sekaligus adik tampanmu itu"pamit Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas Jihyun._

 _Baru beberapa langkah Luhan keluar dari kelas Jihyun, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Pusat pandangannya mengarah ke arah seorang lelaki yang sedang di peluk erat oleh seorang gadis dengan bibir mereka yang saling menyatu. Luhan tak akan perduli dengan pandangan di depannya jika lelaki itu bukan Oh Sehun. Ya, Sehun kekasihnya selama 5 tahun terakhir. Tak Luhan sadari jika air matanya sudah meleleh sangat deras. Tak ingin merasa sakit hati terlalu lama Luhan memilih untuk berlari ke kelasnya lewat jalan lain, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Oh Sehun saat ini sampai entahlah. Ia butuh kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

 _Sebenarnya Luhan mendengar Sehun sedang berteriak namun ia tak perduli, ia sengaja menutup kedua telinganya dengan amat erat. Ia juga tak perduli dengan siswa lain yang menatapnya heran. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan berlari teramat cepat membuat dirinya tak sadar jika siku kananya tak sengaja tergores loker seseorang yang tak sengaja terbuka. Namun, ia tetap tak perduli._

 _ **Flasback End**_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan prihatin, sedari tadi Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Kyungsoo terus menerus mengelus punggung Luhan lembut sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menghusap kedua telapak tangan Luhan. Baekhyun yang paling sensitif diantara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan pun mulai geram, emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, bahkan ia sedang merencanakan untuk melabrak Sehun nanti.

"Lebih baik kau antar Luhan ke UKS, ia perlu istirahat"ucap Kyungsoo ke Baekhyun, mengingat semalam Luhan bilang ia sempat demam. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tak ikut juga, Soo?"tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Aku akan diam disini untuk mencatat pelajaran sejarah, kalian bisa pinjam catatanku nanti"jelas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kajja Luhan kita ke UKS"ajak Baekhyun lembut. Luhan menghusap air matanya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih"ucap Luhan tulus untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"Kau ini, kita kan sahabat"kekeh Baekhyun lalu mengantar Luhan ke UKS. Belum lama Baekhyun pergi ke UKS bersama Luhan, Kai dan Sehun datang. Dengan Chanyeol juga di belakangnya.

"Baby Soo, tumben kau sendirian, Luhan dan Baekhyun kemana?"tanya Kai sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai dan Kyungsooo sudah berbaikan kemarin setelah Kai memohon dan berjanji tepatnya. Luhan enggan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dan masih mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Sehun bingung namun bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah membuang muka.

"Kai, kalau kau mau tau dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun, akan ku kirimi pesan, asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukannya ke Sehun dan jika kau ingin memberi tahu Chanyeol, pastikan ia akan tutup mulut"bisik Kyungsoo panjang lebar, Kai sebenarnya bingung dengan permintaan Kyungsoo namun ia hanya mengangguk, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo marah lagi. Argh, membayangkan Kyungsoo marah saja sudah membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaan Kai, dimana Luhan?"tanya Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol asik berkutat dengan ponselnya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah mengabarinya.

"Dimana pun sekarang Luhan, aku yakin ia tak mau bertemu dengan pria brengsek sepertimu"balas Kyungsoo dingin. Sehun makkan giginya marah, ia tak mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo.

"Kai, suruh Sehun kembali ke bangkunya jika masih ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu"pinta Kyungsoo datar namun cukup membuat Kai bergidik. Dengan cepat Kai mendorong Sehun untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Permisi, Luhan mengirimkanku pesan agar aku bertukar bangku denganmu"ucap seseorang membuat Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Song Hye Kyo, salah satu siswi populer yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang. Jauh dari bangkunya dengan Luhan.

"Ini, jika kau tak percaya"Hye Kyo menunjukan percakapan singkatnya dengan Luhan di Kakao Talk, Sehun mendesis kesal. Ia merapikan barangnya lalu berjalan ke tempat duduk Hye Kyo yang berjarak 8 bangku dari tempat duduknya yang lama. Sehun segera menelpon Luhan tapi tidak diangkat, sudah 5 kali ia mencoba menelpon Luhan namun tetap tidak diangkat. Sehun segera mengirimi Luhan pesan.

' _Kau dimana, deer?'_

' _Kenapa kau memintaku pindah bangku dengan Hye Kyo?'_

' _Apa aku ada salah denganmu?'_

' _Tolong akan telpon dariku'_

' _Lu, kau kenapa? Dimana?'_

' _Deer'_

' _Deer'_

' _Kumohon, Lu'_

Setelah mencoba menelpon Luhan hingga yang ke sepuluh kalinya, kini ponsel Luhan malah tidak aktif. Sehun berniat bolos kali ini untuk mencari Luhan namun Ahn Sosaengnim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas lebih cepat dari langkah kakinya. Sehun kini hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil terus menggumamkan Luhan. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah Kai berharap sahabatnya itu bisa menanyakan keberadaan Luhan ke Kyungsoo. Namun, yang ia dapat hanyalah Kai yang berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. _'Keparat'_ itu yang sedari tadi Sehun umpat ke Kai.

 **.**

 **Last Chance**

 **.**

"Baek, aku sudah tak apa, luka sikuku juga sudah membaik, kembalilah ke kelas"ucap Luhan lebih tepatnya memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan juga untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, aku sudah ijin dengan Ahn Saem, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"balas Baekhyun lembut. Luhan mendesah pasrah lalu mengangguk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Lu, kau demam lagi, bagaimana jika kau ijin pulang saja, biar aku yang antar"panic Baekhyun ketika ia merasa suhu tubuh Luhan lebih tinggi saat ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran nanti, aku tak apa menunggu di sini sampai jam pulang nanti"balas Luhan dengan suara mulai serak. Baekhyun menggeleng tegas.

"Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan catatannya untuk kita, sekarang kau tunggu di sini dan aku akan kembali ke kelas—"

"Untuk kembali ke pelajaran Ahn Saem dan aku akan menunggumu dan Kyungsoo sampai jam pulang tiba"potong Luhan membuat Baekhyun kesal, kenapa bisa sifat keras kepalanya keluar di saat seperti ini.

"Bukan, aku akan meminta ijin dan mengambil barangku juga barangmu"sambung Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dan tentunya, aku tak akan membiarkan _pria brengsek_ itu tahu"tambah Baekhyun membuat Luhan langsung menatapnya, seperti hembusan angina, ingatan Luhan tentang dimana ia melihat Sehun berciuman dengan yeoja lain membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

"Sudah ya Lu, kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana, jangan banyak ulah"ceramah Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkikik.

"Aku bukan bayi lagi, Nyonya Byun"balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tapi kau tetap seorang bayi besar dimataku Nyonya Luhan yang terhormat"balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang membuat Luhan langsung menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Luhan hanya diam. Diam memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi. Setelah kemarin Sehun memperlakukan seperti seorang Ratu lalu ia jatuh sakit semalam karena ciuman Sehun, namun beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat Sehun berciuman panas(?) dengan salah satu _hoobae_ mereka. Sakit? Tentu. Luhan belum pernah mengalami patah hati, namun kini ia telah merasakannya akbiat seseorang yang dulu mati-matian mengejar Luhan, memberikan janji-janjinya yang memang di tepati namun juga di ingkari. Seseorang yang membuat Luhan akhirnya mau menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus. Luhan memiliki trauma ketika dulu oppa-nya sempat depresi karena ditinggal mantan kekasihnya, walaupun saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya, oppa-nya itu sudah menemukan kekasih baru yang kini telah menjadi kakak ipar Luhan.

Luhan sedang patah hati saat ini dan sekarang ia memilih untuk tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Baekhyun. Tidur dan melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Disakiti oleh orang yang telah memberi 1001 kalimat untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Meyakinkan Luhan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus.

.

.

.

" _Apakah aku menyesal?"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kelasnya lalu membungkuk hormat ketika Ahn Saem membukakan pintunya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menyempatkan manik matanya untuk melirik Sehun, ternyata Luhan tidak main-main ketika bilang ingin pisah tempat duduk dengan Sehun. Ia menggeram ketika manik matanya menangkap jika Sehun sedang tertidur dengan buku pelajaran yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia akan memastikan Sehun tidak tahu jika ia akan meminta ijin untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Saem, aku ingin meminta ijin mengantar Luhan pulang, demamnya naik dan tadi saya sudah ijin dengan penjaga UKS"ijin Baekhyun, Ahn Saem mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti kau pinjam catatan salah satu dari mereka"balas Ahn Saem sambil menunjuk murid lainnya, Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu segera mengambill barang-barangnya dan juga barang-barang Luhan.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?"bisik Chanyeol ketika kekasih mungilnya cepat-cepat memasukan semua barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Luhan demamnya tinggi, jadi aku paksa dia untuk pulang, karena hari ini Ayah dan Ibu Luhan sedang ada perjalanan bisnis, ditambah dengan Hanbin oppa yang menjaga istrinya yang tengah hamil tua, aku putuskan untuk menemaninya di rumah"jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Kapan orang tua Luhan kembali?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Nyonya Han kembali siang ini kalau tak ada halangan"balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Baiklah, nanti aku, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Se—"

"Jangan ajak _pria brengsek_ itu, Jangan juga beritahu masalah ini, katakan juga ke Kai"potong Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol hanya menagngguk takut-takut.

"B-baiklah, hati-hati di jalan sayang"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan jika ia akan mengabarinya nanti. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Saem, terima kasih atas ijinnya"Baekhyun membungkuk hormat, Ahn Saem tersenyum lalu melanjutkan mengajar. Tanpa disadari, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya persis ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kelas, memang tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas. Manik mata Sehun langsung melirik bangku Baekhyun dan memang benar jika tadi yang keluar itu Baekhyun. Ia makin curiga ketika manik matanya mendapati bangku Luhan juga kosong, tasnya sudah tak ada. Sehun meruntuki dirinya mengapa tadi ia tertidur.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, bisa kau alihkan pandanganmu menuju papan tulis?"lamunan Sehun buyar ketika suara sindiran tajam Ahn Saem memasuki pendengarannya, dengan malas Sehun kembali menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan menyebalkan Ahn Saem.

.

.

.

" _What's wrong with her?"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke UKS untuk menjemput Luhan dengan dua tas yang ia bawa. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Luhan sedang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun turut sedih, ia mengerti dan paham betul apa yang saat ini Luhan rasakan. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan dirinya sudah bersahabat sejak awal masuk Sekolah Dasar, jadi dapat dibayangkan sedekat apa mereka saat ini. Ia ingat betapa traumanya Luhan saat Hanbin (kakaknya) depresi berat ketika kehilangan calon tuangannya persis satu hari sebelum acara pertunangan itu dilaksanakan. Bagaimana Luhan menangis sepanjang hari dan bersumpah untuk tidak memiliki pasangan. Memang jarak umur Luhan dan Hanbin lumayan jauh, jika kini usia Luhan telah menginjak 18 tahun maka usia Hanbin telah menginjak 26 tahun.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidur nyenyak sekali?"monolog Baekhyun yang tak tega untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hiks… Baekhyun-ah… Soo-ah… Hiks…"isak Luhan di kamarnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan setia menemani dan menghibur Luhan._

" _Hanbin oppa hiks… dia sangat de-hiks-presi hiks…"Kyungsoo terus menghusap lembut punggung Luhan._

" _Tenanglah Lu, mungkin Hanbin oppa hanya sedang memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri"hibur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menintikkan air matanya sama seperti Kyungsoo._

" _T-tapi, Hanbin oppa hiks… belum makan hiks… dia tidak ke-hiks-luar kamar sejak hiks.. kemarin lusa"Luhan tak bisa menghentikan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo paham dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan, mereka-pun ikut menangis._

" _Aku bersumpah tidak akan memiliki pasangan"lirih Luhan dengan nada penuh amarah di dalamnya._

" _Lu, kau tak boleh begitu, bagaimana pun juga perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang"tutur Baekhyun sedih._

 _Mulai detik itu Luhan menjadi tertutup, tentu tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta keluarganya. Ia akan memilih menjauh jika ada pria yang mendekatinya. Semua itu Luhan lakukan karena ia tak ingin mengalami rasa sakit seperti apa yang oppanya telah rasakan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Luhan dari kecil lebih sering bersama Hanbin, orang tuanya sangat sibuk hingga sekarang dan Luhan mengerti itu. Kini Hanbin telah menikah yang berarti Luhan akan kesepian lagi walaupun ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun tidak, Luhan punya Sehun. Lelaki yang begitu mencintainya dan dicintainya, selalu ada kapanpun untuk Luhan. Namun kini dengan mudahnya ia mematahkan kepercayaan Luhan. _Brengsek_. Itu definisi yang tepat untuk Sehun menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, namun tidak tahu dengan Luhan.

"Baek, kau sudah datang? Ahh, pasti kau lama menungguku bangun ya?"Luhan langsung mengambil posisi duduk ketika menyadari Baekhyun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai, ayo pulang"balas Baekhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

"Eoh, kajja, aku butuh ranjang empukku"kekeh Luhan walau terdengar seperti lirihan.

"Luka di sikumu lumayan dalam, lebih baik aku yang membawa tas mu, jangan membantah"putus Baekhyun final, membuat Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Kajja, silahkan lewat Nyonya Xiao Lu Han"canda Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Tuan Park Baekhyun"balas Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh amat keras.

 **.**

 **Last Chance**

 **.**

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"Kyungsoo langsung berlari memeluk Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

"Demamku sudah turun, besok aku akan masuk sekolah"balas Luhan.

"Ey, jadi begini cara para gadis menjenguk temannya yang sakit?"goda Chanyeol yang di sambut kekehan dari Kai. Kyungoo langsung mendelik ke arah Kai membuat kekasih berkulit tan-nya itu terdiam seketika.

"Memangnya kalian para pria bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Chanyeol langsung saja mengusak pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Baekhyun sangattt lucu, itu lah definisi untuk Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

"Eumm, mungkin dengan pesta soju atau nontong film _'yayaya'_ bersama"balas Kai dengan kekehannya. Sontak saja Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke kekasih berkulit tan menyebalkan namun sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Tuan Kim Kai"geram Kyungsoo kesal, namun Kai malah mengecup bibir kekasih bermata bulatnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Bola mata Baekhyun dan Luhan membola, sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi kedua gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'Memangnya Luhan tak pernah melakukannya dengan Sehun? Kalau Baekhyun sih sudah'gumam Chanyeol pelan dengan smirk khasnya. Ngomong-ngomong masalah Luhan dan Sehun, ia jadi penasaran, kenapa Luhan menjauh dari Sehun, memangnya Sehun salah apa.

"Yak! Itu adegan 18 ke atas"pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lagi.

"Apakah para gadis selalu memekik seperti itu, sangat menyakitkan jika begitu"kesal Kai lalu mendapat pukulan bantal yang kedua dan ketiga. Ya, itu dari Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka saling menghina satu sama lain dan sudah pasti kubu Kai dan Chanyeol kalah, bagaimana pun juga para gadis akan selalu menang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo senang Luhan bisa tertawa lepas selama percakapan panjang mereka, setidaknya Luhan tidak sesedih tadi. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka, bagaimana pun mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan ini selama 12 tahun, itu belum terhitung masa-masa berteman mereka hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun-ah ayo pulang, kau berjanji akan menemaniku ke toko alat music bukan?"ajak Chanyeol yang merasa hari semakin senja, ajakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi cemberut.

"Sudahlah Baek, temani saja kekasihmu itu, aku tak apa"tutur Luhan, Baekhyun ingin membantah namun Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh menculik Baby Soo-ku kan?"tanya Kai antusias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Kai memekik girang tapi Kyungsoo malah mendelik dan membantah.

"Tapi kan, aku ingin –"

"Kau ini tawananku Kim Kyungsoo, ini bukan pilihan tapi perintah"potong Kai cepat membuat seisi ruangan tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Delikannya makin tajam ke arah kekasihnya yang paling menyebalkan itu. Apalagi dengan se-enak jidatnya, Kai mengubah marganya. Kita tidak tahukan bagaimana ke depannya, bisa saja Kyungsooo dan Kai putus.

Oh, jangan sampai Kai mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Yak! Jangan ubah margaku bodoh, dan lagi aku bukan tawananmu, Kim Kai"kesal Kyungsoo. Kai menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah istriku, eh calon istriku"goda Kai lagi, lagi-lagi seisi ruangan tertawa, kini bukan karena ucapan Kai melainkan wajah semerah tomat Kyungsoo yang sangat menghibur.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya"pamit Chanyeol disusul anggukan dari Kai. Kai dan Chanyeol dengan tulus membawakan tas kekasih mereka.

"Lu, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan banyak tingkah"pesan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menahan kekehannya melihat Kyungsoo memperlakukan dirinya seperti bayinya.

"Kurangi sifat keras kepalamu itu dan minumlah obatmu, kami semua ingin kau cepat sembuh"tambah Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum, ia tersentuh dengan pesan-pesan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya nyonya-nyonya, lagipula aku bukan bayi lagi dan pergilah, kekasih kalian sudah menunggu di depan pintu"balas Luhan, Kyungsoo sempat mendelik kesal namun akhirnya ia tertawa.

"Baiklah Xiao Lu, istirahatlah"balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kami pergi"pamit mereka semua disusul dengan suara pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Sekarang sudah sepi lagi, lebih baik aku tidur lagi"monolog Luhan lalu kembali tertidur dengan posisi memunggungi pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

" _Aku berharap ini hanyalah mimpi, semua akan kembali seperti semua ketika aku terbangun nanti"_

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram kesal ketika tak menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Ia terus mengumpati guru yang usianya sudah menginjak setengah abad itu dengan tega menghukumnya untuk mendata 250 buku sejarah di perpustakaan sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahn Saem yang menyebalkan itu. Sehun melirik ke jam arloginya. Sudah sore rupanya. Sehun kembali teringat dengan sikap aneh Luhan dan juga kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu, jadi ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah Luhan.

"Nyonya Han"Sehun membungkuk hormat ketika bertemu dengan eomma Luhan di parkiran rumah Luhan. Nyonya Han tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku nyonya, panggil saja eommoni"tutur Nyonya Han lembbut sambil menepuk pundak kanan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Nde eommoni"

Setelah percakapan singkat Sehun dengan Nyonya Han, mereka masuk bersama ke dalam. Nyonya Han memilih untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu anak bungsunya, sedangkan Sehun dengan sopan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Luhan di lantai 2.

 _Kriet_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan, manik matanya melihat kekasih cantiknya sedang terlelap. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Ditutup lagi pintu kamar Luhan lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Luhan. Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang Luhan dan mengamati lekuk wajah kekasihnya. Luhan yang merasakan akan kehadiran seseorang langsung membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kenapa kalian dat— Sehun?"nafas Luhan tercekat ketika menyadari Sehun sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan pindah posisi. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Tingkah mu aneh sekali hari ini, teman-temanmu juga. A-apa kau sedang menjauhiku? Tapi salahku apa?"pertanyaan beruntun sehun itu ditanggapi dengan senyuman terpaksa Luhan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Sshh, seharusnya aku tak menerimamu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku tahu apa yang Hanbin oppa rasakan sekarang"balas Luhan membuat Sehun makin bingung. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tak bisakah kau memberi tahuku apa kesalahanku? Lalu aku akan mencoba memberi penjelasan"desah Sehun frustasi dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya ini. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku melihat semuanya, ketika kau dan gadis itu, mesra sekali"lirih Luhan sambil tersenyum getir, ia tak mau menangis di depan Sehun. Walaupun ingin sekali Luhan berhambur ke pelukan Sehun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Tapi ia tak bisa.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku? Gadis lain? Bicaralah yang jelas"kini suara Sehun makin meninggi, marah, bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini. Luhan menuduhnya begitu saja.

"Eumm, di lorong bersama seorang gadis lalu berciuman, kau memeluknya. Kalian serasi, aku memberikan selamat untuk itu"balas Luhan lagi, suaranya sudah bergetar. Sehun berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan. _'Jadi Luhan melihat kejadian itu?'_ batin Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk mendekati Luhan walaupun ia tahu jika Luhan akan bergerak menjauh. Menjauhi dirinya.

"Luhanku, itu semua salah paham, dia datang lalu berteriak, mengajakku berkencan, aku menolaknya lalu dia menciumku sekaligus memelukku, aku mendorongnya lalu berkata jika aku telah memiliki kekasih yang cantik bernama Xiao Lu"jelas Sehun panjang lebar, namun Luhan masih tak percaya. Sehun menjelaskan semuanya seolah itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Hati Luhan sudah terlanjur sakit dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Sehun mendesah frustasi lagi ketika melihat reaksi Luhan yang seakan tak perduli dengan penjelasannya.

"Kau tak percaya? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?"tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan terdiam.

"Cerita yang tidak masuk akal, kau kan bisa melepaskan dia karena kau namja, tidak harus menunggu dia menciummu lebih lama, atau memang jangan-jangan kau memang menikmatinya, kalau begitu pacaran saja deng—"

"Aigoo, Kekasih manisku jika sedang cemburu makin terlihat manis"Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan sambil mencubiti gemas pipi kekasihnya. Luhan terlihat berusaha menepis tangan Sehun dari pipinya, merasakan penolakan dari Luhan, Sehun segera melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kau kira ini bercanda?"kini nada bercanda Luhan menjadi lebih serius. Sehun terhenyak, selama 5 tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, ia tak pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini walaupun mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Ahhh, aku ingin sendiri, kau bisa keluar"lanjut Luhan datar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Luhan sedang menahan tangisannya. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Percayalah padaku, mungkin kau hanya melihatnya saat bagian ciuman saja, kau tak melihatnya sampai akhir. Akan ku seret _hoobae_ gila itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, jangan marah lagi, kumohon"Sehun menghusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Hiks… kau mengingatkan ku dengan hiks… trauma itu hiks…"Luhan sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisannya. Sehun tersenyum, setidaknya melihat Luhan cemburu berarti Luhan sangat mencintainya bukan?

"Jangan pernah berfikir jika aku akan mengingkari janjiku, aku hanya mencintaimu, cinta pertamaku"ucap Sehun menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

" _Luhan, kumohon. Entah ini pernyataan cintaku yang keberapa kalinya, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membohongimu, menyakitimu, apalagi meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, biarkan aku menghaps traumamu itu. Jadi kumohon terimalah aku"Sehun berlutut di hadapan Luhan dengan seikat bunga mawar merah, Sehun menunduk, ia takut ditolak. Sehun tersentak ketika Luhan menerima bunganya. Itu berarti Luhan menerima cintanya!_

" _Baiklah, aku hanya akan memberimu satu kesempatan, jadi aku harap kau tak akan menyakitiku dan bisa menghapus traumaku"balas Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menyatakan perasaannya, yang jelas Sehun sudah berusaha sejak selesai Masa Orientasi Siswa dulu. Luhan benar-benar menaruh harapan besar di Sehun. Ia tak ingin merasakan apa yang kakaknya dulu rasakan._

" _Terima kasih, aku pastikan kau takkan trauma lagi dan aku akan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupmu sama seperti mu"Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, digendongnya Luhan lalu ia berputar-putar. Tepuk tangan dari banyak siswa yang menyasikan aksi menyatakan cinta oleh Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat dekat Luhan ikut tersenyum senang sama seperti kekasih mereka Chanyeol dan Kai yang juga notabene sahabat Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya sempat iri ke kedua sahabatnya karena mereka dngan mudah diterima oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tidak seperti dirinya. Namun, yang terpenting sekarang Luhan sudah mau menerimanya, jadi usahanya selama ini tak sia-sia._

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan buat aku kecewa"lirih Luhan masih di dalam dkapan hangat Sehun. Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya ke Luhan.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku lebihhh mencintaimu"balas Sehun dan berakhir bibirnya menyentuh bibir Luhan.

 _Ceklek_

"Eh, Luhan? Sehun? Ayo makan malam dan maaf menganggu"Sehun dan Luhan tersentak ketika nyonya Han tiba-tiba masuk. Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gatal sedangkan Luhan langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat ke bantal kesayangannya.

"Eomma tunggu di meja makan, kau juga Sehun"ucap Nyonya Han menahan tawa. Sehun mengangguk kikuk. Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan ketika Nyonya Han sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Kajja, eommamu menunggu"ajak Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun benar-benar tak kuat menahan tawanya saat melihat rona merah kekasihnya itu. Namun, Sehun langsung teringat dengan demamnya Luhan dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Luhan.

"Ahh, demammu sudah turun"Sehun menghela nafasnya lega. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku demam?"tanya Luhan curiga.

"Memohon sepanjang hari ke kedua sahabatku juga menghasilkan hasil, walaupun cuman kabar jika kau demam"balas Sehun dengan cengirannya.

"Dasar mulut ember, akan ku laporkan ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo"ucap Luhan kesal.

"Jangan, kasihan mereka nanti bertengkar, lagipula masalah kita sudah selesai, sudahlah jangan buat calon ibu mertuaku menunggu"Luhan mendelik kesal namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyuman.

 _'Cause if you like the way you look that much'_

 _'Oh baby you should go and love yourself'_

Ponsel Sehun yang bergetar membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Ia mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Lu, eommaku menghubungiku, kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul"ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar Luhan, tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

" _Yeobseyo? Noona"_

" _Sehun! Aku merindukanmu"_

" _Nado, jangan lama-lama Luhan menungguku makan malam"_

" _Ahh, baiklah, jadi kapan rencana kita mau dimulai?"_

" _Eum, aku ujian akhir dua minggu lagi karena ada lomba minggu depan dan kekasih cantikku itu ikut lomba itu, jadi upacara kelulusanku tepat bulan depan"_

" _Bagus, minggu depan kita bisa gunakan waktu itu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya"_

" _Aku ikut apa katamu saja lah Noona, yang penting semua harus sempurna. Aku ingin semua sudah siap tepat saat hari kelulusanku, noona paham bukan apa maksudku"_

" _Iya iya, bawel sekali kau ini. Ya sudah, biar aku persiapkan, lebih baik kau segera menyusul Luhan atau nanti dia bisa curiga"_

" _Eum, terima kasih banyak noona, aku tutup ya"_

" _Oke, semoga sukses Sehunnie"_

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu dengan cepat menyusul Luhan.

"Ada apa eomma mu menghubungimu? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Luhan sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Tidak ada masalah, biasalah eomma menanyakan kabarku dan lainnya"balas Sehun.

"Betul, sama seperti ketika eomma menghubungimu, Lu"celetuk Nyonya Han sambil tersenyum lembut.

' _Aku tak sabar melihat reaksimu nanti, Lu. Aku mencintaimu'_ batin Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Hun, kau kenapa? Makan lah, tidak enak jika sudah dingin"tegur Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kikuk lalu memulai menyantap makan malamnya.

"Jangan kau pandangi putriku seperti it uterus menerus, aku tau ia sangat cantik"ucap Nyonya Han. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Betul eommonim, Luhan sangaaaatttt cantik seperti ibunya"ucapan Sehun itu membuat Nyonya Han terkekeh sekaligus Luhan yang merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I Love You"**_

 **.**

" _ **I know, and I Love you more than you love me"**_

 **.**

 **_Chapter 2 FIN_**


	3. Misunderstanding

**_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** **L** ast **C** hance **_**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, ada tiga wajah jelek di hadapan kita"celetuk Baekhyun sambil menyenggol siku Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Yang disenggol ikut tertawa membuat tiga lelaki di hadapan mereka mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat menjijikan dengan ekspresi itu"cibir Kyungsoo membuat gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Luhan makin keras.

"Kalian ini, bagaimana bisa aku tak sedih jika kau akan pergi"balas Chanyeol kesal sambil mengusak gemas pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Yeol! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku"bentak Baekhyun kesal lalu mencari sisir untuk merapikan rambutnya. Yang dibentak malah tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Ah… aku tak tau bisa bernafas setelah ini"monolog Kai sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Akan kusiapkan sebuah peti mati untukmu"balas Kyungsoo datar, Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi mendengar balasan Kyungsoo yang di luar dugaannya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo membalas _"Aku juga akan kehabisan pasokan oksigen karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu"_.

"Lu, tak ada kecupan perpisahan atau pelukan untukku?"tanya Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, jangan terlalu mendramatisir"balas Luhan sambil menahan tawanya. Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Ayolah… bagaimana jika aku ikut bersamamu"rajukan Kai membuat Sehun mengurunkan niatnya untuk merajuk ke Luhan. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kai, minggu depan ujian kelulusan sudah di mulai, kau harus tetap di sini dan belajar"tutur Kyungsoo. Kai menutup telinganya pura-pura tak dengar. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, tapi Kyungsoo suka itu.

"Lagipula aku hanya tiga hari di Jeju"tambah Kyungsoo membuat ketiga pria galau di hadapan mereka melotot.

"Benarkah? Kau tak bohong?"tanya Kai antusias, Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Baekhyunku bagaimana? Apa mereka juga tiga hari saja di sana?"tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya berada di sana lima hari?"tanya Sehun bingung, jika memang Luhan hanya tiga hari di Jeju, maka rencana yang telah ia susun rapi bisa hancur berantakan.

"Hanya aku dan Baekhyun, Luhan tidak. Luhan sebagai ketua tim akan berada di sana hingga pengumuman pemenang bersama Kwon Saem"jelas Kyungsoo, dapat ia rasakan Kai mengecup keningnya cepat. Sontak saja semburat merah merekah di pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Ey.. kau terlihat tak suka jika berada di sana lebih cepat, Sehun?"tanya Luhan curiga. Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan sempat gugup namun ia harus berusaha menutupinya.

"A-Ani, mana mungkin aku tak suka. Aku kan hanya bertanya, kemarin kau kan bilang akan berada di sana selama lima hari"jelas Sehun cepat, Luhan memincingkan matanya. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan akan hal itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan tangan kanan melingkar di pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak percaya, hmm?"bisik Sehun persis di telinga Luhan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Ia menggeleng pelan.

 _Cup._

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, jadi mana bisa aku membohongimu"tutur Sehun lembut setelah mengecup cepat bibir Luhan. Oh, saat ini otak jenius Luhan membeku dengan semua perilaku Sehun kepadanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku juga ingin di cium"pinta Chanyeol manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencibir permintaan kekasihnya itu lalu menepuk bibir Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Argh.. seharusnya bibirmu yang menempel, bukan telapak tanganmu itu"kesal Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus bibirnya yang agak perih karena tepukan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau ini, ini di tempat umum bodoh"kekeh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Kai yang terkekeh bersama Sehun.

"Apa? Ini di tempat umum, Kim Kai"tegas Kyungsoo begitu menyadari tatapan memohon Kai. Kai mendengus sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, ayo masuk. Kita harus segera check-in"panggil Kwon Saem. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, awas saja jika kau berani main dibelakangku"ancam Kyungsoo di balas kecupan ringan Kai di keningnya.

"Tenang saja, di dalam kamusku hanya Nona Kim Kyungsoo yang dapat menggodaku"gombal Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kau juga Yeol, awas saja kalau kau berani menggoda _hoobae-hoobae_ atau fans mu itu"anacam Baekhyun, yang diancam terkekeh.

"Sama seperti Kai, di dalam kamusku hanya Nona Park Baekhyun yang bisa menggodaku. Hati-hati ya, kau jangan nakal di sana"tutur Chanyeol sambil mengusak pucuk kepala kekasihnya lembut takut merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Lu, aktifkan ponselmu, jangan tatap pria lain lebih dari 3 detik, langsung hubungi aku jika ada lelaki yang berani menatapmu lebih dari 3 detik apalagi mengambil tempat 1 meter darimu" Jika ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengancam kekasihnya, di sini ada Sehun yang super protektif mengoch layaknya seorang ibu menasehati anak gadisnya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, kau juga, awas saja kalau ketahuan memandangi gadis-gadis lebih dari 3 detik apalagi pergi berdua dengan gadis asing. Aku mengawasimu dari Jeju"ancam Luhan, Sehun sempat membeku di tempat mendengar _"apalagi pergi beruda dengan gadis asing"_. Bagaimana jika Luhan salah paham ketika melihatnya dengan SooJung. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan ada di Jeju jadi ia tak mungkin tahu.

"Tentu saja tuan putri, jaga dirimu baik-baik"balas Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan oleh petugas bandara. Hingga pada akhirnya, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pengheliatan mereka.

"Huh… siapa yang bisa ku goda sampai tiga hari ke depan"keluh Kai.

"Siapa yang akan mengomel padaku sampai tiga hari ke depan"keluh Chanyeol.

Kai dan Chanyeol mengeluh dan menggerutu menyumpahi ujian kelulusan minggu depan membuat mereka tak bisa ikut menemani sang kekasih. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun malah tersenyum senang. Sehun sedang membayangkan reaksi Luhan ketika ia memberikan surprice itu.

"Hey Hun, kenapa malah tersenyum? Diantara kita bertiga seharusnya kau yang paling sedih karena Luhan akan kembali lima hari lagi"tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sehun kaget mendengarnya langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku terbayang betapa cantiknya Luhan tadi… iya, Luhan cantik"balas Sehun sedikit gelagapan. Kai memincingkan matanya.

"Kau seperti seorang kekasih yang senang ketika kekasihnya pergi karena bisa puas berselingkuh"cibir Kai membuat reflek Sehun memukul kepala sahabatnya.

"Kau gila ya? Aku hanya mencintai Luhan sampai kapanpun, mana mungkin aku akan selingkuh"kesal Sehun. Kai dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun. Baru sampai di depan lift yang sebentar lagi terbuka lalu membawa ketiga pria itu ke basement, ponsel Sehun berdering.

"Sebentar, aku mau angkat telepon dulu, kalian duluan saja"ucap Sehun lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Iya, ada apa menghubungiku?"_

"…"

" _Oh, kau sudah sampai? Kebetulan aku sedang ada di bandara"_

"…"

" _Eum, tadi aku mengantar Luhan yang akan pergi ke Jeju"_

"…"

" _Iya, dia akan berada di Jeju selama lima hari, jadi kita bisa melakukannya dengan santai"_

"…"

" _Baiklah aku segera ke sana"_

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu berlari menuju tempat kedatangan.

 **.**

 **_Chapter 3_**

 **.**

"Ey, ayo temani aku ke toilet"paksa Kai, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Masih ada saja lelaki dewasa seperti Kai. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol harus berjalan ke lift lagi hanya untuk menemani sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

.

.

"Eh, itu seperti Sehun?"celetuk Kai sambil memincingkan matanya. Chanyeol menoleh karena penasaran.

"Mana?" Kai menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang memeluk seorang pria. Sayangnya si Pria berdiri membelakangi Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Lihat, pakaiannya persis seperti apa yang Sehun pakai tadi. Apa benar ia selingkuh selama ini?"tanya Kai masih serius mengamati orang yang ia kira Sehun itu.

"Mana mungkin, Sehun itu benar-benar berjuang untuk mendapatkan Luhan, ia tak mungkin selingkuh. Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan"sangkal Chanyeol, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin"gumam Kai, ia sebenarnya ingin berlari dan memastikan itu Sehun atau bukan tapi mungkin apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi"ajak Chanyeol sambil menyeret Kai. Kai mendengus dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol kira ia balita atau remaja yang harus di seret. Hey, Kai sudah berumur 19 tahun.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berhambur memeluk Sehun tanpa memperdulikan kopernya yang ia tinggal di depan pintu kedatangan. Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil membalas pelukan sang gadis.

"Eum, noona bogosipoyo"gumam Sehun yang masih dapat didengar dengan gadis di dalam dekapannya.

"Noona, kopermu dimana?"tanya Sehun bingung sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Gadis berambut pirang itu menepuk dahinya lalu kembali berlari ke arah pintu kedatangan. Untung saja belum ada yang mengambil kopernya.

"Oh ya, kau pasti baru saja mengantar Luhan"tebak Soo Jung. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, Jung Soo Jung adalah saudari sepupu Sehun yang tinggal di Amerika dan kini kembali ke Seoul untuk membantu Sehun melamar kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Tentu, jadi kita bisa mulai hari ini, kan?"tanya Sehun antusias namun gelengan Krystal –panggilan Soo Jung— membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Aku lelah, lebih dari 10 jam aku duduk diam di bangku pesawat dan sekarang kau memaksaku untuk memulai membuat acara lamaran ribetmu itu"omel Krystal sedangkan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dngan kedua tangannya penuh membawa koper dan barang bawaan sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah nuna sudah tak sabar, acara ini harus menjadi yang terbaik"bujuk Sehun namun Krystal tetap kekeh menggeleng.

"Mungkin jika kau mau menemaniku ke sungai Han nanti malam, aku bisa mengubah pikiranku"tawar Krystal, Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Hanya menemanimu, kan? Oke kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang"ajak Sehun antusias.

 _Puk_

"Aw…"Sehun reflek berhenti, tangan kanannya melepas genggamannya pada koper milik Jessica lalu mengusap pelan kepalanya yang dengan suksesnya Krystal menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Kau ini, bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini ke hotel bodoh"omel Krystal lalu memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju parkiran meninggalkan Sehun di belakang dengan semua umpatannya.

"Kalau bukan karena ia akan membantuku, sudah ku balas dia tadi"geram Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya malas mengikuti sepupu menyebalkannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Coba kau kemari"panggil Krystal yang masih memainkan sebuah boneka rusa berwarna coklat, Sehun yang sedang memilih-milih boneka untuk Luhan beranjak berjalan ke arah Krystal.

"Ada apa nuna?"tanya Sehun, Krystal menyodorkan boneka rusa yang tadi ia mainkan, Sehun mengernyit bingung. Melihat reaksi adik sepupunya ini membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Astaga, kau bilang Luhan suka dengan boneka rusa, lihatlah betapa lucunya boneka ini"omel Krystal, Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya. Di ambilnya boneka rusa itu.

"Hun, kau mau kemana?"tanya Krystal bingung melihat Sehun pergi dengan boneka rusa itu, Sehun menoleh.

"Aku ingin menanya pegawainya, apakah aku bisa membeli semua stok boneka ini"balas Sehun membuat Krystal menganga.

"Oh ya nuna, kalau kau kihat ada boneka rusa menggemaskan seperti ini, katakan padaku ya"tambah Sehun lalu benar-benar pergi menghilang dari pandangan Krystal.

"Dasar bocah gila, tapi dia sangat so sweet, apakah Kevin juga begitu?"monolog Krystal sambil memikirkan kekasihnya yang masih berada di California lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memilih boneka lagi.

.

.

.

"Hun, setelah ini kau ingin kemana lagi?"tanya Krystal, Sehun menghendikan bahunya. Ia masih setia memainkan sebuah boneka berwarna abu-abu yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga suka boneka"cibir Krystal, Sehun terkekeh. Sehun bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia membeli semua stok boneka serigala abu-abu ini, padahal ia hanya berniat membelikan semua stok boneka rusa untuk Luhan.

"Nuna ada acara kan, lebih baik kita pulang, masih ada waktu empat hari lagi untuk mempersiapkan yang lain"ajak Sehun sambil menekan tombol lift menuju basement, tangannya belum berhenti memainkan boneka serigala mungil itu. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah Sehun lalu terkikik.

"Hun, berhentilah memainkan boneka itu, tak lihatkan semua orang tertawa saat melihat tingkah mu"bisik Krystal.

"Biar saja, aku tak kenal mereka, ayo nuna kan ada acara"balas Sehun tak perduli lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. Krystal menepuk dahinya sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Sehun. Benar-benar aneh Sehun saat ini.

"Oh ya, nuna, aku lupa memesan balonnya"pekik Sehun membuat Krystal terjungkal, untung saja ia tak jatuh.

"Bodoh, ayo cepat ke tempatnya, tokonya belum tutup jam segini"balas Krystal kesal, Sehun tersenyum malu lalu memutar arah mobilnya menuju sebuah toko khusus balon.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

 **[** **3 Days Later** **]**

Kai dan Chanyeol masih dengan semangat di ubun-ubun memengangkat papan bertuliskan nama kekasih masing-masing. Dengan hiasan gambar hati dan lainnya untuk memeriahkan papan nama mereka.

"Yeol, mereka sudah _landing_ belum sih?"tanya Kai tak sabaran, Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya lalu mengangguk.

"Jika tak ada masalah seharusnya mereka sudah _landing_ jam 3 dan sekarang sudah jam 3 lebih 15 menit"jelas Chanyeol, Kai menghambuskan nafasnya berat namun tangannya masih mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan nama dengan tulisan _"Baby Soo"_.

"Sudahlah Kai, mungkin mereka sedang menunggu bagasi"tutur Chanyeol walaupun ia juga tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin saja"balas Kai pelan lalu menajamkan pengheliatannya ke arah pintu kedatangan.

"Ey… Siapa ini?"ucap Kai dan Chanyeol kaget secara bersamaan begitu merasakan ada tangan dengan jemari lentik menutupi kedua mata mereka.

"Eh, sepertinya ini tangan _baby soo_ "tebak Kai sambil mengelus jemari gadis yang menutup matanya begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Ada tiga orang yang memiliki jari lentik sebagus ini, eomma tak mungkin, nuna juga tak mungkin—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, si gadis yang menutup matanya berharap agar lelaki jakung itu tahu siapa dia.

"—Ini pasti Byunnie"tebak Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Tak beda dengan Kai yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Kalian baru di tinggal tiga hari saja seperti ini, bagaiamana Sehun yang ditinggalkan lima hari"cibir Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terkekeh sedangkan kedua lelaki tampan yang sedang menggadeng kekasih mereka masing-masing hanya menyengir.

"Oh ya, berbicara masalah Sehun, dimana albino itu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama"tanya Baekhyun, sang kekasih menghendikan bahunya.

"Aku dan Kai belum bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin, mungkin ia depresi karena aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku lebih cepat"kekeh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan albino itu, sekarang saatnya pulang, kalian harus banyak makan dan istirahat karena kalian pasti lelah"ajak Kai selesai menata barang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di bagasi mobil.

"Silahkan masuk"ucap Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasih mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Besok kami ada acara dengan peserta lomba kemarin di Kamong café"ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kemana? Kita ikut saja ya"tanya Chanyeol disusul anggukan dari Kai yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Tidak, ini khusus para gadis tidak ada namja"larang Kyungsoo cepat dan tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti mendadak.

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"pekik Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, Kai mengeluarkan cengirannya lalu kembali melajukan mobil miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa tak boleh ikut? Kami tak akan menganggu, janji"bujuk Kai, Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Kai dapat melihatnya dari kaca spion.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh"ucap Kyungsoo final membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi kami yang antar jemput"ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya para gadis ini tidak akan mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk naik taksi atau menunggu di halte bis.

"Oh ya, aku lupa, hari ini Joshua dan Calvan ingin bertemu dengan kita kan Baekhyun?"tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Dan tepat setelah itu Kai benar-benar memberhentikan mobilnya lalu melotot ke arah kekasihnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan siapa itu Joshua dan Calvan?"tanya Kai dan Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Untuk pertemuan itu, kalian boleh ikut"cicit Kyungsoo.

"Dan lagi mereka berdua sudah memiliki kekasih"tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu kembali ke posisi mereka semula. Kai mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

"Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar lucu kemarin, di bandara, papan nama yang mereka buat benar-benar keren"kekeh Baekhyun sambil menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_ miliknya. Kyungsoo ikut tekekeh.

"Lebih lucu ketika mereka tahu kemarin malam kita bertemu dengan saudara sepupumu, apalagi mereka mengancam Joshua dan Calvan akan mematahkan kaki mereka jika menatap kita lebih dari satu menit"kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Dan berakhir mereka terjebak dengan kedua kakak sepupuku untuk di introgasi" Tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makin meledak. Sejak selesai dengan pertemuan dengan anak-anak sekolah mereka yang ikut lomba, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk nongkrong di Kamong café sebentar sambil bercerita.

"Eh. Luhan menelponku"celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mengamati sekitar mereka. Sepi.

"Loudspeaker, aku juga ingin dengar"pinta Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memencet tanda loudspeaker.

"Luhan… kami merindukanmu"sahut Kyungsoo terdengar suara Luhan terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Ey, kalian ini, besok aku sudah pulang"kekeh Luhan.

"Oh ya, kau sedang apa, Lu?"tanya Baekhyun pensaran ketika mendengar suara bising di dekat Luhan.

"Ini, tadi pengumuman pemenang sudah keluar dan kalian tahu—"Luhan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tahu apa?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Pemenangnya sudah di umumkan? Tim kita bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran sekaligus penuh harap.

"Tim kita juara 2 umum!"balas Luhan antusias, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo senang bukan main, usaha keras mereka selama ini terbayar walupun bukan juara 1 tapi ini perlombaan tingkat international dan mereka sudah bersyukur untuk mendapat posisi ke dua.

"Ah iya, apa kalian sudah bertemu Sehun?"tanya Luhan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Terdengar Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"DIa belum menghubungiku dari kemarin, aku tak bisa menghubunginya juga"balas Luhan lesu namun tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika melihat sesuatu.

"Lu, sudah dulu ya, aku akan ke toilet"pamit Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung namun Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam.

"Baiklah, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan kalian besok"ucap Luhan riang.

"Kami juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik"balas Baekhyun tulus.

"Jangan lupa titipanku"ingat Kyungsoo, Luhan terkekeh lalu sambungan telepon keduanya terputus.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"tanya kYungsoo bingung. Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang yang duduk jauh di belakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun menoleh mengikuti arah Baekhyun tunjuk.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?!"pekik Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya takut terdengar dengan mata membola. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tak akan jadi masalah jika Sehun hanya nongkrong di sini sendirian atau bersama Chanyeol dan Kai tapi kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihat jika Sehun duduk di meja itu berdua dngan seorang gadis. Beberapa kali tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu atau mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Aku tak percaya ini"gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya. Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar untuk itu.

"Lebih baik Luhan tau dan ia sakit hati saat ini daripada ia terlambat mengetahui ini"lirih Baekhyun lalu mengirimkan beberapa foto yang ia ambil tadi. Ada pose dimana Sehun sedang mengusak pelan rambut gadis itu, meminum minuman yang ada di tangan gadis itu, dan lainnya.

 **.**

 **_Chapter 3_**

 **.**

"Hun, aku lelah, bagaimana jika kit apergi ke café itu?"tawar Krystal sambil menunjuk sebuah café dengan papan bertulisan "Kamong Café". Sehun mengangguk lalu menggandeng kakak sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam. Sehun lebih suka bubble tea, jadi ia memilih hanya memesan chocolate milkshake, satu-satu nya minuamn kesukaannya yang ada di daftar menu.

"Hun, jangan kau terus bersedih, ponselmu yang jatuh kemarin akan selesai di perbaiki besok"bujuk Krystal. Ekspresi wajah Krystal saat ini mengingatkan dirinya akan dengan Luhan. Sehun mengusak pelan pucuk kepala nunanya itu.

"Nuna mengingatkan ku dengan Luhan, besok ia akan kembali"monolog Sehun, Krystal tersenyum lalu menyodorkan minumannya yang datang beberapa saat lalu.

"Cobalah ini, ini sangat segar dan bisa membuatmu tak kusut lagi" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Krystal, ia mengikuti instruksi nunanya itu.

"Hm, aku jadi segar"ucap Sehun setelah mencicipi minuman milik krystal, Krystal tersenyum. Setidaknya Sheun tak murung lagi.

 **.**

 **_Last Chance_**

 **.**

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ia menghela nafasnya berat menunggu telepon atau pesan dari Sehun. Namun tak lama ada notifikasi masuk. Luhan berharap itu Sehun namun ternyata…

"Hun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"lirih Luhan tak terasa liquid bening mulai mengalir di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Chapter 3 FIN_**


	4. MARRY YOU

**_Baekkie21 Present_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_L** ast **C** hance_

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, ia mulai gugup karena hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Luhan. Ia sengaja tidak membalas pesan ataupun menghubungi Luhan beberapa hari terakhir, dan tentu saja semua itu adalah bagian dari rencananya. Sehun sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah berbinar Luhan dan juga mendapat pelukan hangat beserta kecupan manis dari kekasih rusanya itu saat ia melancarkan aksinya.

"Hun, aku tak menyangka kau sama seperti namja playboy di luar sana"ketus Baekhyun yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sehun. Sehun segera tersadar dari khayalannya dan mulai mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya? Aku namja playboy?"tanya Sehun bingung menatap kedua sahabat Luhan itu. Kyungsoo mendecih kemudian memberikan Sehun sebuah amplop coklat dengan kasar.

"Kita semua sudah tau, jadi sebaiknya jika kau tidak tulus mencintai Luhan, kau tak perlu mengencaninya dan carilah yeoja lain"balas Kyungsoo sinis yang membuat Sehun semakin bingung dan perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu nona Kyungsoo, aku tulus mencintai Luhan"balas Sehun tajam namun Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tetap menampakan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku"cibir Baekhyun kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Ia sudah muak melihat wajah pura-pura tak berdosa Sehun.

"Hey! Jelaskan dulu ini!"teriak Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan amplop coklat yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mangacuhkan panggilan Sehun dan tetap berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehun menatap amplop coklat curiga, hatinya mulai resah. Dilihat dari ekspresi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tadi, sepertinya ini bukan persoalan sepele. Sehun bergegas menuju kelasnya, mungkin Kai dan Chanyeol dapat membantunya.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas Sehun bertemu dengan Hyejin, salah satu rekan Luhan yang ikut pergi ke Jeju. "Hyejin-shi, boleh aku bertanya sebentar?" yang di ajak bicara menoleh kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak melihat Luhan, bukankah kau seharusnya pulang bersama Luhan?"tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Apa Luhan belum memberitahumu jika penerbangan kepulangan kami di majukan pagi tadi? Dan masalah Luhan, tadi ia meminta ijin untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan"balas Hyejin dan Sehun dibuat melongo mendengarnya. Sehun merasa semakin tidak beres, Luhan yang membohonginya kemudian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menuduhnya dan juga ia merasa kedua sahabatnya sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih" setelah mengatakannya Sehun langsung berlari mencari kedua sahabatnya itu, ia harus segera meluruskannya.

 **.**

 **_L** ast **C** hance **_**

 **.**

"Kim Jong In! Park Chan Yeol!" Sehun akhirnya menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang ternyata sedang berbincang di atap sekolah. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya! Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka hal ini tapi kita ini sahabatmu, seharusnya kau bercerita" Kai kemudian memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia rasa ia harus jujur dengan semua rencananya.

"Baiklah aku akan jujur" Sehun menghirup napasnya dalam sedangkan kedua sahabatnya itu duduk manis sambil menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Aku berencana untuk melamar Luhan setelah ujian akhir selesai tapi sepertinya semua akan gagal"jelas Sehun sendu sambil memperlihatkan foto yang tadi diberikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Yang ada di foto ini adalah kakak sepupuku dari Amerika namanya Jung Soo Jung atau kalian bisa panggil dia Krystal, aku meminta bantuan kepadanya namun sepertinya Luhan dan mungkin kalian semua salah paham—" Sehun menundukan kepalanya tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes.

"—aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, aku pasrah saat ini" Sehun menutup kalimatnya dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang seperti sudah basah akan air matanya.

"Hun, maafkan kami yang sudah salah paham, aku sudah menghubungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar kita bisa meluruskan semuanya"ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat merasa bersalah. DI luar dugaan mereka, Sehun malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka namun dengan sigap Chanyeol dan Kai menghentikan gerakan sahabatnya itu.

"Setidaknya kita harus bertanggung jawab, Hun. Kita ubah rencanamu"ucap Kai mantap dan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah kehilangan akalnya ketika mengetahui Luhan salah paham akan dirinya dan Krystal, ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan betapa kecewanya Luhan saat ini.

 **.**

 **_L** ast **C** hance **_**

 **.**

"Luhan-ah! Mengapa kau tak datang ke sekolah?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai melancarkan misi mereka. Seperti dugaan mereka semua, Luhan kini hanya bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan mata yang bengkak, bahkan kita dapat melihat air mata Luhan yang mongering.

"Aku ingin sendiri, hiks"balas Luhan pelan kemudian kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut tebalnya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik selimut hello kitty itu membuat si empunya mengerang kesal.

"Kau harus bersiap, ada suatu hal yang harus kau tahu" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan agar bangun dari kasurnya kemudia mendorong sahabat rusanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang hiks kau tau aku sedang patah hati hiks" Luhanberusaha memberontak namun tak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah menatap Luhan seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin di bantah. Dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir Luhan dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaan konyol kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **OTHER SIDE**

"Bagaimana jika Luhan tak mau melihatku" Sehun gugup setengah mati sekarang, ia meremat ujung jasnya gugup. Di sana ada Kai, Chanyeol, dan Krystal. Mereka benar-benar mengubah total rencana Sehun. Krystal sempat terbahak saat teman-teman Sehun mengutarakan kecurigaan yang sempat mereka miliki akan hubungan Ktystal dan Sehun namun kini semuanya sudah luruskan. Tinggal Luhan saja yang perlu mereka beri penjelasan.

"Kau bisa tenang tidak sih. Aku tak menyangka cold Sehun bisa menjadi setegang ini"cibir Kai sambil memainkan ponselnya menunggu tiga perempuan keluar dari rumah Luhan.

" . . .Ku"balas Sehun sengit dengan menekan setiap katanya.

"Sayangnya aku tak ada di posisimu dan juga aku akan membuat acara lamaranku dengan Kyungsoo lebihmenyenangkan, misalnya saat nanti aku bercinta dengannya untuk pertama kali" Kai benar-benar merebus darah Sehun yang sudah mendidih, jika bukan karena Luhan sudah keluar dari rumahnya mungkin ia sudah melempar manusia hitam ini.

Belum sempat Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berbalik berusaha untuk masuk lagi namun ia ditahan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. "Jika kalian ingin pamer pacar baru Sehun, lebih baik kembali"desis Luhan menahan tangisannya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Luhan aku ingin melamarmu!"teriak Sehun lantang membuat Luhan menoleh pelan, mata sembabnya membuat hati Sehun teriris.

"Ini Krystal kakak sepupuku, sebenarnya ini seharusnya aku lakukan setelah ujian akhir dan aku meminta bantuan kakak sepupuku untuk menysusun rencananya namun ini malah berakhir dengan kau yang salah paham. Aku minta maaf, aku menyesal. Kau berhak memakiku, memukulku, tapi yang harus kau ketahui adalah jika aku hanya mencintaimu—" Sehun menarik napasnya dalam setelah penjelasan menggebu-gebunya.

"—maka dari itu, maukah kau jadi milikku?" Sehun menunduk menatap kedua sepatu hitamnya, ia tidak seperti tadi yang dengan tegasnya menatap iris Luhan sambil memberikan penjelasannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun pelan. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini hanya bohongan tapi aku juga harus mengakui jika aku juga mencintaimu dan aku benci fakta itu"ucap Luhan pelan membuat Sehun tersentak, ia mendongak menatap Luhan dengan mata berair. Tangannya yang bergetar menangkup wajah kekasih mungilnya. Berkali kali ia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maafmu tapi terimakasih kau masih bersedia mencintaiku" keduanya tak bisa menahan isak tangis, saling berpelukan menyalurkan semua emosi yang mereka pendam.

"Tak ada lamaran sebelum kalian masuk perguruan tinggi"

Semua tersentak kala mendengar suara berat itu. Ternyata itu adalah suara ayah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Sehun gugup setengah mati sampai ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan malah melompat ke badan Sehun, untung saja Sehun kuat. Kini Luhan terlihat seperti anak kangguru yang bergelanyutan di badan Sehun. Sehun berusaha melepaskan Luhan namun gadis mungil keras kepala ini malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan turun!"bentak ayahnya namun Luhan tak peduli dan malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Ia malu setengah mati namun ia berusaha menutupinya.

 **.**

 **_L** ast **C** hance **_**

 **.**

"Maafkan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan anakku" ayah Luhan menjadi yang pertama bersuara. Semua sudah pulang, hanya Sehun yang ditahan oleh ayah Luhan. Ia tak masalah, karena bagaimanapun beliau adalah calon mertuanya (menurut Sehun). Jangan tanya dimana Luhan, karena jika tadi kita melihat betapa tidak tahu malunya Luhan, sekarang Luhan malah mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Tak apa tuan, saya sudah terbiasa"balas Sehun canggung. Ayah Luhan meletakkan kembali koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Mengenai ucapanmu tadi, kau serius ingin melamar Luhan?" kini suasana menjadi lebih serius, Sehun langsung menegang mendengar pertanyaan ayah Luhan, ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"I-iya tuan, itupun jika tuan berkenan"balas Sehun gugup, ayah Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ayah" Sehun tersentak kemudian menatap ayah Luhan bingung.

"Panggil aku ayah, dan mengenai lamaran itu, aku setuju selama Luhan bahagia" Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ini lampu hijau untuknya.

"Aku harus pergi, pesawatku akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Tolong jaga Luhan untukku" kemudian ayah Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tentu, saya akan memastikan Luhan aman, ayah"ucap Sehun semangat dan ayah Luhan tersenyum akan itu.

 **.**

 **LAST CHANCE FIN**

Maaf ceritanya pendek dan tidak sesuai ekspetasi, karena sudah kehabisan ide dan terhimpit oleh waktu. Mohon ditunggu karya saya selanjutnya di tahun 2018.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[EPILOG]**

 **L** uhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun tak tahan ingin menciumnya. Sehun mengusak ujung kepala kekasihnya gemas, ia melirik sebentar ke arah boneka rusa yang Luhan peluk sedari tadi. Iya, mengenai rencana Sehun untuk membelikan Luhan boneka rusa berjalan lancer, ia bahkan membelikan Luhan sebanyak yang bagasinya bisa tampung dan itu sempat membuat Luhan kaget. Ketika dirinya menemukan berbagai macam boneka rusa berjejer rapi di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tulisan

"WILL YOU MARRY ME"

Terkesan kekanak-kanakan namun Luhan menyukai itu.

"Ayo, saatnya kau yang mencobanya"panggil seorang pelayang wanita ke arah Luhan.

Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan bulan depan dan sekarang mereka sedang fitting untuk baju pengantin mereka. Sehun bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, ketika Luhan salah paham akan dirinya dengan Krystal. Namun bagaimanapun itu, sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan ayahnya dan siap menjadikan Luhan sebagai ratu di hidupnya.


End file.
